Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) that is an advancement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) is being introduced with 3GPP release 8. In 3GPP LTE, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) is used for downlink, and SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) is used for uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0, the physical channels in 3GPP LTE may be classified into data channels such as PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel) and PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) and control channels such as PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), PCFICH (physical control format indicator channel), PHICH (physical hybrid-ARQ indicator channel) and PUCCH (physical uplink control channel).
An uplink channel may be transmitted in an uplink subframe including a plurality of uplink subframes, and a downlink channel may be transmitted through a downlink radio frame including a plurality of downlink subframes.
The uplink subframe and the downlink subframe have been designed by taking propagation delay, etc. into consideration.
However, future next-generation wireless communication can guarantee mobility at a remote place and guarantee a high data transfer rate in a short distance. The uplink subframe and the downlink subframe need to be designed again because there is a possibility that propagation delay may be low in a short distance as described above.